BLOW The Candles Out
by fagjea
Summary: Nowy Jork, rok 2022. Jedenaście lat od czasu, gdy chórzyści skończyli liceum. Jak potoczyły się ich losy? Czy znaleźli szczęście?
1. Chapter 1

_Blow _the candles out

* * *

><p>Jak co wieczór po wyczerpującym dniu pracy, Blaine Anderson wracał z pracy do domu. Miejsce w którym znalazł zatrudnienie było w gruncie rzeczy wspaniałe- dawało mu oferty rozwoju, rozmaite szkolenia, zagraniczne wycieczki, apartament na Upper East Side i ekskluzywny, służbowy samochód. Oczywiście, nie przyszło to wszystko od razu, lecz przez pięć lat jakie pracował w Double-Bass Industries dorobił się tytułu wicedyrektora. Zależało od niego tak wiele, często sam musiał podejmować poważne decyzje i liczyć się z konsekwencjami z razie niepowodzenia. Ogromna presja, ale i satysfakcja oraz korzyści. Tak pewnie powiedziałby Blaine Anderson, gdyby faktycznie to było jego marzeniem- osiągać sukces w ogromnej korporacji zajmującej się produkcją instrumentów dętych i strunowych. Pięć lat temu , gdy pełen nadziei młody mężczyzna zaczął stawiać pierwsze kroki na Manhattanie, nawet o tym nie śnił. Dopiero gdy osiągnął cel, zrozumiał jak złudne były jego marzenia o szczęśliwym, dostatnim życiu.<p>

Bowiem również od pięciu lat, dzielił życie z innym mężczyzną- swoją szkolną miłością- Kurtem Hummelem- obecnie wziętym projektantem mody. Ich ślub przyciągnął spore zainteresowanie mediów, gdyż Kurt już w wieku dwudziestu-dwóch lat dostał się na wysokie stanowisko w domu mody Donny Karan. Skromna ceremonia przewidziana dla rodziny i przyjaciół nagle pojawiła się w prasie i telewizji. Później Kurt zrezygnował z pracy dla DKNY i założył własną kolekcję- wyszedł na tym o wiele lepiej. Życie Blaine i Kurta było by pewnie idealne, gdyby nie sztuczny system wartości na jakim je bezwiednie budowali. Piękna, romantyczna miłość zeszła na dalszy plan, a na jej miejsce wstąpiła dobijająca rutyna. Nawet jeżeli Kurtowi to nie przeszkadzało, Blaine czuł się potwornie bezradnie.

Tym razem, spotkanie firmy Blaine'a przedłużyło się nieco i mężczyzna wrócił do domu dopiero koło godziny pierwszej w nocy. Zaparkował samochód w podziemnym garażu i wjechał windą do ich Penthouse'a. Próba przedostania się niezauważonym do sypialni nie przeszła, ponieważ Kurt siedział na kanapie paląc papierosa i oglądając ''Seks w Wielkim Mieście''. Nawet się nie odwrócił i gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk windy, powiedział:

-To teraz będziesz tak wracać do domu?

Blaine popatrzył na niego wiedząc, że nie ma żadnej wymówki. Podszedł więc i pocałował męża w policzek mówiąc:

-Wybacz, skarbie. Spotkanie się przedłużyło, powinienem zadzwonić.

-Masz rację, powinieneś.- Kurt wstał i nalał sobie wina- Byłbyś łaskaw zauważyć, że zrobiłem kolację. Mam namyśli zamówiłem, oczywiście. Pewnie kilka godzin temu była nawet ciepła.

-Przepraszam, że się wysilałeś na marne, jadłem niedawno. Nie wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na obiad, to znaczy mam na myśli, nie miałeś w zwyczaju gotować.- Blaine próbował jakoś uspokoić ukochanego, ale tylko pogorszył sprawę

-Słyszałeś co powiedziałem. Zamówiłem, nie zrobiłem. Kurt powiedział mu prosto w twarz i zaczął podążać w kierunku sypialni

-Gdzie idziesz? – Blaine krzyknął za nim – Poczekaj, porozmawiajmy.

-Więc chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? No to dawaj. Kim on jest?

-Słucham?

-Nie udawaj głupiego, wiem że nie byłeś na żadnym spotkaniu! –Kurt powiedział przez łzy

-To jakieś nieporozumienie, nie wiem o czym mówisz- Blaine wyglądał na zmieszanego

-Brittany też nie wiedziała o czym mówię, gdy zadzwoniła, aby zaprosić nas na bankiet z okazji zakończenia sezonu. Chciała koniecznie z tobą rozmawiać i była zaskakująco zdziwiona słysząc, że jesteś na spotkaniu. Przypadkowo cię wydała. Masz coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?

-Byliśmy na spotkaniu z wpływowymi inwestorami z Chin. Planują wykupić udziały w jednej z firm podległych nam.

-My to znaczy kto?

-Ja, Robert, Adam i kilku chłopaków z zarządu. W innym składzie nie chodzę na takie spotkania, przecież wiesz.

-I twierdzisz, że główna menager nic o tym nie wiedziała? Nie jestem aż tak naiwny. A myślałem, że jesteśmy rodziną! Że będziemy mieć razem dziecko!

-Ale Kurt, zaczekaj. Może Brittany zapomniała, nie miała tego zapisanego, cokolwiek!

Blaine krzyczał za swoim mężem, ale na próżno, bo Kurt już zamknął się w sypialni. Andersona czekała noc na kanapie z mętlikiem w głowie.

* * *

><p>Jesse St. James siedział na stołku reżysera i czuł się ważny jak nigdy wcześniej. Od siedmiu lat jakie poświęcił dla pracy na Broadway'u, aż do teraz nie dostał tak poważnego zadania. Zwykle tylko asystował, albo zastępował aktorów w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Aż nasuwa się pytanie dlaczego nie wybrał ścieżki kariery aktora musicalowego tak jak jego najlepsza przyjaciółka z Wokalnej Adrenaliny- Sunshine Corazon. I odpowiedź na nie jest tylko jedna- zrobił to z miłości. Naiwnie myślał, że jako reżyser zrobi karierę i zapewni swojej żonie świetlaną przyszłość. Częściowo nie chciał jej także wchodzi w drogę. To w końcu ona z determinacją dążyła do celu, to było jej marzenie, a nie tak jak w przypadku Jessiego- jego rodziców i trenerów, to jego żona nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na porażki, a jedyne co ją zadowalało to czysta perfekcja. Rachel Berry- absolwentka Yale i wschodząca gwiazda, obecnie Rachel St. James- piosenkarka, która podbiła serca widzów swą doskonałą rolą w Evicie. Oprócz tego zagrała w 'Les Miserables' , 'Willow' i 'Kotach', ale mimo ogromnego talentu niechętnie ją zatrudniano. Powodem były incydenty jakie urządzała podczas premier spektakli, które przekraczały ludzkie pojęcie. Jesse kochał zbuntowaną, walczącą o swoje prawa Rachel, ale zbyt często po prostu przesadzała. Gwiazdorstwo żony, było dla młodego reżysera męczące. Gdy Rachel przychodziła do teatru podczas prób starała się pomóc, ale zwykle wychodziło na złe. Na dodatek wdała się w konflikt z dawną szkolną znajomą- Sunshine Corazon, która była przyjaciółką Jessiego. Ta młoda dziewczyna, brawurowo wcielała się w rozmaite postacie i była dużo bardziej ceniona niż Rachel. Zagrała rolę Mimi 'Rencie', a także w Marię 'West Side Story'- była to przecież rola o której pani St. James zawsze marzyła. Rachel nie mogła się pogodzić, z tym, że jakaś dziewczynka z Filipin odbierała jej sławę, po prostu nie mogła.<p>

Jesse próbował załagodzić spór między swoją żoną i Sunshine jaki rozgorzał na nowo gdy Rachel przybyła do teatru, aby wspomóc go w próbach i dać aktorom pewne sugestie. Corazon tego nie chciała, inni aktorzy tego nie chcieli, Jesse tego nie chciał. Gdy konflikt osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny, obie panie zaczęły się szarpać i zostały rozdzielone przez Mike'a Changa, który odgrywał rolę Angel. Rachel zaniosła się łzami i uciekła. Jesse nie mógł nic zrobić więc postanowił kontynuować próby, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Czuł się jednak źle z tym jak potraktował Rachel, choć nie zrobił nic złego, więc postanowił wymyślić dla niej coś specjalnego.

Rachel złapała taksówkę i pojechała do domu, gdzie mogła siedzieć cały dzień i nic nie robić. Tym razem postanowiła, że nie da mężowi satysfakcji z rujnowania jej kariery, lecz sprawi, że będzie się martwił i szukał jej w całym mieście.

Szafa Rachel nie była wypełniona już obciachowymi sukienkami i sweterkami. Styl dziewczyny, która chodziła do liceum przepadł, a na jego miejsce wstąpiły ubrania eleganckiej damy, takiej jakie zamieszkują Upper East Side. Rachel wybrała czerwoną sukienkę i ulubione szpilki od Prady. Długo zastanawiała się nad wyborem torebki, aż w końcu chwyciła wyszywaną brylancikami kopertówkę projektu jej przyjaciela jeszcze z czasów liceum- projektanta Kurta Hummela. Taksówka już na nią czekała.

Pani St. James wybrała ekskluzywny lokal 'Bemelmans Bar' gdzie była stałą klientką od długiego czasu. Zajęła miejsce przy barze i gdy chciała zamówić ulubionego drinka, barman powiedział jej, że ktoś już jej coś zamówił. Rachel rozejrzała się i ujrzała siedzącego niedaleko fortepianu przystojnego, czarnoskórego mężczyznę. Uśmiechnął się do niej tajemniczo, więc odwzajemniła to i podeszła do niego. Mężczyzna wskazał jej miejsce obok siebie. Rachel usiadła i obdarzyła swojego towarzysza pełnym wdzięku uśmiechem. Stuknęła się z nim kieliszkami. Czekała ich długa noc pewna zwierzeń i wina musującego.

* * *

><p>Małżeństwo Hudson od niedawna zamieszkiwało wschodnią stronę Manhattanu. Finn i Quinn- słynni producenci filmowi postanowili odpocząć od show-bussinesu, który w Los Angeles był dla nich na porządku dziennym. Kiedy Finn dowiedział się, że jego żona jest w bliźniaczej ciąży, zdecydował, że nie będą wychowywać dzieci w atmosferze wiecznego napięcia, niepewności i stresów związanych z rozmaitymi produkcjami kinowymi. Dlatego też wybrali Manhattan.<p>

Finn leżał na łóżku obok Quinn, gdy nagle usłyszał telefon. Popatrzył na niego i ujrzał imię swojego przyrodniego brata- Kurta Hummela. Niepewnie chwycił słuchawkę i wyszedł do łazienki:

-Niezłą sobie wybrałeś porę na dzwonienie.- powiedział Finn jak najciszej mógł

-Wybacz- Kurt miał zapłakany głos- Po prostu, nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą zrobić

-Kurt? Co się dzieje?- Finn zaniepokoił się

-Musisz się ze mną spotkać jutro. Słyszysz? Musisz, Finn.

-Nie wiem czy będę mógł , wiesz, Quinn planuje zakupy dla dzieci.- Finn rzekł niepewnie

-Będę siedzieć cały dzień tam gdzie zawsze. Jak nie chcesz to nie przychodź.- Kurt powiedział buntowniczo i dodał- Miłej nocy.

-Kurt zaczekaj…- przyrodni brat Finna rozłączył się, nie pozostawiając mu specjalnego wyboru. Teraz tylko pojawiało się pytanie co z Quinn.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Quinn z niechęcią przyglądała się planom jej męża co do spotkania z bratem. Nie stanowiło dla niej problemu zrobienie zakupów na własną rękę, ale mimo to była niezadowolona. Oczywiście Kurt to jej przyjaciel i smuciło ją to, że ma problemy miłosne, ale czy ona nie była równie ważna? Zdecydowała jednak dać Finnowi dyspensę i zaczęła przeglądać książkę telefoniczną na telefonie, w poszukiwaniu osoby chętnej do zakupów z nią. Wiedziała, że raczej nic nie wyjdzie z Santaną, która całe dnie spędzała udając, że pracuje ani z Brittany, która przecież wyjechała w delegację. Rachel zaś podejrzanie jak nigdy nie odbierała telefonu. Coś było na rzeczy, ale Quinn nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, więc wybrała numer do mieszkającej na Brooklynie redaktor pewnego muzycznego magazynu- Lauren Zizes. Dziewczyna szybko odebrała połączenie, więc Quinn radośnie ją powitała:<p>

- Siemka L, masz może ochotę na shopping?

Lauren zaśmiała się przyjaźnie i odparła:

-Zawsze.

Quinn miała już towarzyszkę na zakupy więc Finn spokojnie opuścił ich mieszkanie i udał się z odsieczą do pogrążonego w depresji brata. Jeżeli trzeba, znowu będzie rycerzem Kurta na białym koniu walczącym w jego imieniu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blow _The Candles Out

Rozdział II

* * *

><p>Mercedes Rashad siedziała w swojej ulubionej paryskiej kawiarni La Perle. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć co robiła w takim miejscu ze snobistycznymi projektantami, modelami, fotografami i stylistami. Od kiedy jej mąż- Anthony zaczął robić karierę na paryskich wybiegach ludzie z branży muzycznej zaczęli interesować się także nią i jej nieudolnymi próbami zrobienia kariery. Coraz częściej była dostrzegana jako świetna artystka i bardzo często proponowano jej współpracę. Pijąc swoją ulubioną odtłuszczoną cynamonową latte z podwójną pianką, Mercedes nawet nie spodziewała się, jakie dramaty dzieją się na Manhattanie. Nagle usłyszała dźwięk Facebookowego powiadomienia. Znudzona wyjęła telefon spodziewając się prezentu do gracza FarmVille, lecz została mile zaskoczona. Jesse wysłał jej prywatną wiadomość, w której informował o przyjęciu- niespodziance z okazji dwudziestych- ósmych urodzin Rachel. Merc szybko odpisała, że postara się przylecieć wcześniej i pomóc w przygotowaniach. Szybko odłożyła telefon i wróciła do rozmowy ze swoimi francuskimi przyjaciółmi. Była przekonana, że z pomocą tych stylowych ludzi, wybierze Rachel naprawdę specjalny prezent.<p>

* * *

><p>Kolejny dzień mijał Santanie Lopez nudnie i bezowocnie. Jak zwykle przeleżała całe popołudnie na hamaku patrząc z balkonu swojego apartamentu na Nowy Jork. Obok niej leżał równie znudzony kot drapiący w srebrnego iMaca. Gdy Santana zorientowała się, że jej ulubieniec niszczy narzędzie pracy, szybko szarpnęła za komputer i położyła go sobie na kolanach. Spojrzała na to co ostatnio udało jej się napisać. Był to zaiście długi tekst a mianowicie- 'rozdział pierwszy'. Zdenerwowana kobieta zamknęła laptopa i nie dbając o to co kot może z nim zrobić, położyła go z dala od siebie, a sama próbowała zdrzemnąć się. Próby te jednak zeszły na nic, więc poirytowana wstała i udała się do sypialni. Widok napisanych przez nią książek lezących na półce dodatkowo ją dołował. Postanowiła nie spoglądać na swoje wspaniałe bestsellery- ,,Triumf'', ,,Rebeccę przy studni'' i ,,Flaszkę''. Po napisaniu trzech mocno feministycznych i lewicowych w wymowie książkach, jej zapał wypalił się zupełnie i wszelkie pomysł jakie kiedykolwiek miała, wydały jej się bezsensowne. Leżąc na ogromnym łóżku wodnym, Santana myślała, co może być powodem jej zastoju twórczego i miała na to tylko jedno wyjaśnienie- opisała wszystko co zna. Teraz czas na nowe doświadczenia, aby mieć ekscytujący materiał na książkę. Brzmi rozsądnie i logicznie. Problemem jednak było to, że życie Santany przestało być ekscytujące, a romantyczne przygody jakich kiedyś doświadczała minęły bezpowrotnie. Wszystko czego kiedyś doświadczała obróciło się w rutynę. Santana zachowywała się jak każda pani domu- gotowała obiady, czasami sprzątała, zajmowała się kotem. Jednak od czasu gdy jej dziewczyna awansowała mocno, nie robiła nawet tego- w nowym apartamencie, miała służbę, a bezsilność i nuda dobijały ją jeszcze bardziej.<p>

Dziewczyną Santany Lopez i przewidywalnie kimś więcej w przyszłości, był nie kto inny jak Tina Cohen-Chang. Gdyby ktoś na początku lat liceum powiedział obydwu dziewczynom, że kiedyś będą razem, pewnie by taką osobę wyśmiały. Początkowo Tina była wrażliwą, bardzo nieśmiałą nastolatką, która śpiewała w szkolnym chórze. Frajerką- mogło by się wydawać. Santana zupełnie odwrotnie- jedna z głównych cheerleaderek, szkolna seksbomba wstąpiła do Glee po to, aby szpiegować i pomóc trenerce cheerleaderek w zniszczeniu go. Potem sytuacja diametralnie się obróciła. Santana odkryła, że bycie z facetami wcale jej nie kręci i została odrzucona przez ukochaną dziewczynę. Tina nie wybrała zaś tego kim się stała. Zrobił to za nią jej chłopak. Podczas szkolnego balu doznał olśnienia, że woli mężczyzn i na oczach uciekł z sali z innym facetem. Azjatka była tym załamana i to właśnie Santana ją pocieszyła. Tak też rozpoczął się ich romans. Pięć lat później, gdy Tina przejmowała firmę swojego ojca, dziewczyny przeprowadziły się razem do Nowego Jorku i zabrały ze sobą znalezionego na ulicy kota. Tak już zostało- Tina zamieniła się w budzącą respekt bizneswoman, zaś Santana znana z niezbyt powalającej inteligencji zaczęła pisać książki.

Ich relacja mimo pozornej doskonałości w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie jest taka doskonała. Santana stała się potwornie znudzona i nic jej nie cieszyło, zaś i w Tinie zaszyły dziwne zmiany, szczególnie po tym jak magnat finansowy… , w którego firmie pracuje także Blaine Anderson- dawny przyjaciel ze szkoły obu dziewczyn- zaprosił ją do współpracy. Kobiety nie narzekały na brak pieniędzy, lecz pasji i rutynę w jaką wpadły. Santana postanowiła, że jakoś temu zaradzi. I wpadła na genialny, chociaż nie tak wcale oczywisty pomysł.

* * *

><p>Kurt utapiał swoje smutki w alkoholu oczekując na kogoś. Siedział w ulubionym barze już dobre kilka godzin mimo, że czas na jaki umówił się z pewną sobą jeszcze nie nadszedł. Co chwilę musiał odganiać się od kobiet dziękujących mu za wspaniałe projekty i pytających czy dobrze noszą ubrania jego projektu. W końcu do baru wkroczył Finn Hudson. Widząc łzy przyrodniego brata, przytulił go czule i zapytał:<p>

-Co się stało? Co ten dupek ci zrobił?

-Nie wiem czy zrobił cokolwiek- Kurt pociągnął duży łyk z kieliszka- Mam jednak ogromne podejrzenia o zdradę.

-Jesteś pewien, że… no wiesz.. nie przesadzasz?

-Mam do tego skłonności. Wiem, wiem. Ale tym razem to chyba nie tylko zazdrość, uwierz mi.

-Oczywiście, że wierzę. I jeżeli się nie mylisz, zamierzam rozszarpać skubańca.

-Finn, nie. Ja go kocham- Kurt ponownie zaniósł się płaczem- Nie chcę, żeby od mnie odchodził. Tak bardzo boję się go stracić!

-Już , spokojnie- Finn mimo usilnych prób uspokojenia brata poddał się i zaproponował- Może lepiej chodźmy stąd. To chyba nie jest zbyt dobre miejsce.

-Jak chcesz. Blaine'a i tak nie ma i nie sądzę, że szybko wróci.- Kurt wytarł oczy o rękaw- A co z Quinn? Nie będzie się złościła, że cię nie ma?

-Jest z Lauren na zakupach. Nie sądzę że wrócą szybko- Finn uśmiechnął się próbując podnieść na duchu Kurta, ale to nie przyniosło pożądanego skutku.

Po zapłaceniu za drinki, Kurt wstał z miejsca i zostawił gigantyczny napiwek dla swojego ulubionego kelnera, którego zawsze kokietował. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaszokowany, ale projektant spuścił tylko wzrok i oparty o ramię brata opuścił bar.

* * *

><p>Na młodego wicedyrektora czekał wieczór mozolnej, papierkowej roboty. O ile Blaine miał od tego ludzi, nie mógł powierzyć im swoich wszystkich obowiązków. Na szczęście był ktoś kto potrafił uprzyjemnić mu nudną pracę. Jeden z podwładnych Andersona Robert Sommers – przyniósł swojemu szefowi kawę i usiadł na brzegu jego biurka. Wymienili kilka zdań na tematy związane z firmą, gdy w końcu Robert poruszył temat, o którego zostawienie w spokoju, modlił się Blaine. Nie mogło się jednak bez niego obyć.<p>

-A więc, co tam słychać u twojego męża?- Robert zapytał przyjaźnie

-Świetnie, dziękuję, że pytasz. Jego nowa kolekcja będzie pokazana za dwa tygodnie w Plazie.- Blaine postanowił obrać sobie za strategię mówienie o pracy, aby tylko uniknąć prywatnych spraw.

-To wspaniale. Osiągnął bardzo duży sukces. Poczekaj, niedługo otworzy dom mody w Paryżu, a ludzie będą walić na jego pokazy jak na McQueena.

-Z pewnością byłyby z tego zadowolony.-Blaine wymusił uśmiech

- Nie układa wam się, prawda?- Robert rozgryzł tajemnicze milczenie przełożonego

-Jestem aż tak słabym aktorem?- Brunet wstał i spojrzał przez okno. – Sam nie wiem, kiedyś to wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Teraz jakby coś w nas pękło.

-Może zrób sobie wolne i pojedźcie w jakieś odjechane miejsce. Romantyczna wyprawa na Bali zrobi dobrze każdemu związkowi.

-Przetestowałeś to?- Blaine niedowierzał

-Tak. Moja żona też miała jakieś obiekcje i po takiej wyprawie jest szczęśliwa cały czas.

-Brzmi całkiem nieźle, dzięki Rob. Musze spróbować.

Mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się do siebie i wrócili do pracy. Blaine nawet nie spodziewał się, że nie będzie potrzebował zabrać Kurta na Bali, aby ich związek był na nowo romantyczny jak dawniej.

* * *

><p>Smukłe kolana Santany Lopez odziane w ciasne jeansy, były wspaniałym oparciem dla Kurta. Leżąc na nich głową spoglądał pusto w dal i wdychał woń cygara przyjaciółki. Kobieta próbowała ocierać jego łzy, jednak była to syzyfowa praca, bo Kurt nie mógł opanować płaczu. Przyjaciele spędzali czas w apartamencie dziewczyny i czekali tylko na Finna robiącego w kuchni drinki. Ich relacja mogła wydać się dziwna ze względu na to kim byli dla siebie w przeszłości. Finn i Santana kochankami, Santana i Kurt- wrogami, Finn był obiektem westchnień Kurta, później zaś stali się przyrodnimi braćmi. Nie brzmi to faktycznie zbyt dobrze, ale w wyniku pewnych zmian mogli zostać przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Mercedes wyjechała do Paryża, Kurt podjął się pomocy Santanie w zaaklimatyzowaniu się na Upper East Side. Wydawało się trochę trudne, ale Lopez była do tego zdolna. Finn zaś potrzebował odpoczynku i rozrywki, ponieważ jego żona w trakcie ciąży stała się nie do zniesienia. Dla innych promieniała i zachowywał się jak anioł, a od niego wymagała nie wiadomo czego i była zimna jak lód. Cały czas tylko płakała, krzyczała i kłóciła się z Finnem. Hudson miał więc tego dosyć i postanowił pospiskować z bratem.<p>

W tej całej kwestii Blaine'a, Finn i Santana byli właściwie gotowi, aby skopać mu ten jego szarmancki tyłek. Musieli tylko upewnić się, że Kurt ma rację, inaczej krew polałaby się bez powodu. Nikt jednak o to nie dbał. Hummel był zraniony- to doskonały powód, aby Blaine sobie pocierpiał.

Santana głaskała Kurta po włosach i próbowała powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w najlepszym porządku. Finn przyniósł drinki i usiadł obok przyjaciół. Kurt widząc to wszystko wywrócił oczami i chwycił butelkę tequili. Przerażona Santana, aż odłożyła cygaro widząc jak wielkimi łykami jej przyjaciel pije mocny alkohol. Finn zabrał mu butelkę i postawił ją na stole. Kurt znowu wywrócił oczami i położył głowę z powrotem na kolanach Santany. Atmosfera była dosyć napięta więc, czując to Hummel zaproponował:

-Jak chcecie, to mogę sobie pójść. Widzę, że was to nudzi. Ok, mogę przecież pić sam.

-I niby sądzisz, że puściłabym cię samego z twoją depresją żebyś się upił i potem zrobił niewiadomo co? O nie, skarbie. Co to, to nie.

-To słodkie, ale ja tego nie potrzebuję. Zostawcie mnie samego! Nie chcę, żebyście patrzyli jak umieram!

-Nie histeryzuj, ok?- Finn powiedział- przecież jesteśmy z tobą żeby znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Bo takie istnieje, prawda?

-No jakoś nie widzę sposobu żeby zatrzymać go przy sobie.- Kurt ponownie chciał się rozpłakać, ale zauważył, że Finn coś wymyślił.

-Właściwie to chyba mam pomysł- Finn powiedział z cwanym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że zainteresowanie pozostałej dwójki momentalnie wzrosło. Kurt wstał z kolan przyjaciółki i przysunął się do Finna, Santana zrobiła to samo. Po usłyszeniu mistrzowskiego planu byli tak zaszokowani, że prawdopodobnie nic by ich już nie zdziwiło.


End file.
